A New Start
by darvey4life1
Summary: Donna and her daughter had just moved into town and her daughters teacher was a certain Mr Specter , I wonder what will happen read to find out and please review . Thanks Txx
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my new multi-fic chapter I hope you enjoy T xx btw this is an AU story**

* * *

Donna was now a single-divorced mother after her husband cheated on her and Donna wouldn't be with a man after he did such a thing , so she moved across the country to New York and enrolled her daughter Amy who is 5 years old into a new school . Amy had already made a few friends as like her mother anyyone that ever met Donna was very fond of her and her daughter parents evening was tonight so she could finally meet the teacher her daughter was so fond of.

* * *

''Remember kids it is parents evening tonight and don't forget to go with your parents so they don't get lost'' , Mr Specter spoke to class as school had just finished.

Amy waited behind , Amy's favourite teacher was Mr Specter she thought he was very funny and kind and she shared a lot with him telling him that she had just moved here with her mum after her mum left her dad to work aboard , and Mr Specter gave her advice as he went through a similar thing when he was younger. Donna heard all about Mr Specter from Amy and she tried to tell her daughter not to over share there personal life's as Donna was embarrassed to be divorced.

Donna was also quite eager to thank Mr Specter for helping her daughter through this time and to put a face to his name.

''I am very excited for you to meet my mummy'' , Amy said to her teacher.

''Me too , I will see you later Amy'' , Mr Specter was intrigued to meet the women who had so far raised such an amazing girl.

* * *

Donna was waiting the playground for her daughter , she managed to get work off early so she could attend her daughters parents evening , she thought that is was ,especially important as Amy had only recently started the school so thought she needed to see how she was doing.

''Hi sweetie'' , Donna bent down to give her daughter a hug.

''Hi mommy I am so excited for you to meet Mr Specter I think you will love him'' , Amy exclaimed she was so excited.

''I know you're sweetie it's all I hear you talk about recently , we will go home and get changed and then we will go , your appointment is at 5.30 pm right''

''Yes mommy'', Donna stood up and took Amy's hand as they walked towards the bus stop , Donna hadn't been able to afford a new car yet or figure out how to use the subway as they only had got their recently.

Obviously Amy didn't understand what had actually happen at all, Donna told her was that they where splitting up because daddy had to go work aboard and that she probably wouldn't see him for a long time. When in fact the truth was that he had been sleeping with his co-worker and he told Donna that he never wanted to her again or his daughter as in his eyes 'they where both the biggest regret in his life' and with that Donna slapped him so hard and never saw him again.

They managed to get home and Amy had chance to change but Donna stayed in her dress as she didn't have enough time to get Amy ready and herself and make them some food.

They missed the bus they were meant to get so they reached the school around 10 minutes late and Amy was pulling her mums hand so she would walk quicker so she could finally meet her teacher.

* * *

All the teachers where sat in the hall with there respected desk in a circle , Amy pulled her mum again ''There is Mr Specter come on'' , Donna thought he wasn't too bad on the eyes.

Once they reached the table Mr Specter looked up ''Hi sorry we are late we missed our bus'' , Mr Specter was suprised that someone in New York would get a bus not the subway he new that she hadn't been there for that long.

''That's alright I would recommend the subway instead they come more frequent and are quicker in rush hour , I am Mr Specter , Harvey I am Amy's main teacher''

''Thank you we will have to try that next time , but the subway is very confusing , I am Donna by the way Amy's mum'', Harvey outstretched his hand to shakes Donna. When they touched it was like it there was a spark but both pretended not to notice.

''I must say Amy is very prod of you she doesn't stop speaking about you and her cool her mum is to me'', Harvey said sweetly

''I can say she is the same with me and talks a lot about you'' , they both shared a smile , Amy had zoned out at this point she was rather tried .

''She is a very good student well liked with her classmates and a hard worker , isn't that right Amy''

''Yes I try , I want to work hard like my mommy'' , Donna placed a kiss on her daughters head ''You are too sweet''.

Harvey went on to explain to Donna , what Amy subjects Amy should focus on a bit more as she was better at maths than English and talked about Amy's progression since joining the school.

''Also Mr Specter I sincerely thank you for helping my daughter through our troubles at home , she has explained to me that you always listen to her and help her sort out her problems'' , at this point Amy had gone off to play with her friends.

''No worries Donna and call me Harvey , I went through something similar as a kid so I thought I could help'', Harvey thought it was odd opening up about his past to a stranger but he felt like he new her forever.

''Thanks but the truth is that I told her we split up because her dad was going to work aboard , but I haven't told her the real reason I am sure you can figure out what happen'' , Donna smiled sadly and Harvey new exactly what she was saying.

''Well it is his fault loosing you both , so if I may I would say it was a lucky exit'', he said trying to brighten the mood.

''Yes you may'' , Amy came back at this point telling her mum that she had another teacher to see .

Harvey and Donna had been speaking for 15 minutes when there allotted time was only 5 minutes.

''Well it was nice meeting you Harvey'', Donna got up from her seat.

''Oh I nearly I forgot we have residental school trip coming up and this is the form we are also looking for parents to come with as well to help supervise so if you're interest let me know'' ,Harvey then smiled and watched Donna walk away there was something purely amazing about that woman.

Donna felt similar like she had just met up with an old friend maybe you do have more than one soul mate after all she thought.

''Come on mummy we have more teachers to see'' , Donna took her daughters hand and went to the rest of the appointments none were as interesting as that with Mr Specter.

''So did you like meeting my teachers''

''Yes sweetie I did , Mr Specter seems like a very good teacher''

''Was he your favourite '' ,Amy asked innocently.

''Yes my dear he was'' , Donna said trying not to think much of it.

* * *

They made it home and Donna put Amy to bed , and Donna went shortly after thinking over today's strange events and if she would go on the trip she really wanted too , but first she wanted to see what Amy thought. She had all weekend to ask her daughter , and explore the new New York.

* * *

 **A.N/ I hope you enjoyed this , let me know if you want a continuation , the next chapter may or may not contain them bumping each other in New York who knows. I am still writing prompts as well and so excited for suits to finally to be back. Don't forget to review thanks xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I am sorry for the late update , I have just been so busy and still am I am continuing writing the prompts , hoping to post some by Tuesday , also I am still take prompts. Thanks Txx**

* * *

It was late January in New York ,Donna laid in her bed in the morning , thinking how odd parents evening was and what a connection she had made with him , she also made a mental list to ask her daughter if she would mind her mum going on the school trip.

Donna's thoughts where distracted as Amy ran onto the bed , to give her mum a hug and a kiss on the check.

''Morning mummy what can we do today'' ,Amy said as sat next to her mum , whilst Donna was stroking her hair.

''I was thinking we could go and explore , central park as there is a zoo there and ice rink''

''Yes mummy sounds fun , can you ice skate '', Amy said looking up at her mother.

''I could long ago sweetie , but I haven't tried for a long time , also I have something to ask you'' , Donna said planting a kiss on Amy's forehead.

''What is it mummy is it good or bad''

''Neither , so after we finished speaking to Harvey '' .. ''Sorry I mean Mr Specter , told me that there was a residential school trip, do you want to go''

''Yes I want to go , but I am going to miss you so I am not sure'' ,Amy said sweetly ,Amy had never been away from Donna for a night since she was born.

''Well what if I told you that you wouldn't have to miss me'' , Amy looked at her mum very confused.

''I don't understand mum''

''Well Mr Specter said they are looking for parents to help supervise the trip and I could go as I have those days off work , but I don't have to if you don't want me there''

''Yes mummy of course you can come , but don't embarrass me ''

''I wouldn't dream of it , I will tell Mr Specter when I pick you up on Monday'' , Donna was very excited now even if she wouldn't admit to herself.

''I think Mr Specter will be happy'' , Amy said not realising how happy that statement made her mum feel.

''I hope so , now go get dressed and we can go to the park''.

* * *

Amy and Donna made their way to central park , it was about a 20 minute walk away they decided to walk as the weather wasn't too cold for January and it would be fun to explore the city by foot as they had been only been in New York for a month or so.

They both had to wear coats to keep warm and gloves and a scarf .Donna took Amy's hand trying to navigate the busy streets of New York.

''Mum''

''Yes sweetie''

''Can we go to the ice rink first and then the zoo after as I am so excited to learn how to skate'' , Amy was very excited.

''That sounds good to me to me , hope I can still skate''.

They reached central park quite quickly as Amy walked at a quicker pace than normal as she was eager to get on the ice.

''Hi can I have 2 sets of skates , one size 7 and one size 3 please'', Donna asked the cashier , Donna got the skates and her and Amy sat on the bench helping Amy put hers on and then Donna did hers.

''Are you ready sweetie''

''Yes mummy , just please don't let go of my hand''

''Wouldn't dream of it'', Amy then took her mothers hand she could tell Amy was scared.

''You'll be alright my love don't worry''

Donna stepped onto the ice and helped Amy onto the ice , Amy now gripped onto the side for her dear life.

''Amy just hold mummy's hand and I will help you around the rink and if you want me to stop of go slower at any point I will okay''

''Yes mummy I am ready'' , and with that Amy took her mum's hand.

In the distance ,Harvey was at the ice rink with his brother and his nephew , Harvey stopped and looked at Donna with Amy and he was in awe of Donna helping Amy round he new she was a great mother. Even though Harvey never meet the ex or barely new Donna he couldn't fathom how any one could loose them both.

''Brother stop staring at the woman it's creepy'' , Marcus said it snapped Harvey out of his day dream.

''Actually the woman is a parent to a kid a teach'' , Harvey said trying not to sound to odd.

''Whatever come on lets go'', Marcus said grabbing his sons hand

''Are you ready uncle Specter'', James asked.

''Yes come let's have a race'' , James aged 6 was actually a very good skater like his uncle but the same couldn't be said for Marcus.

Harvey took James from Marcus and began to skate.

Donna noticed in the corner of her eye seeing Harvey skate around with a kid _god I hope he isn't married with a son_ _maybe it was just a friends son_ but Donna couldn't see anyone with him she also didn't know why she was bothered.

''Mummy come one you're so slow'' , snapping Donna from her thoughts , she was going to ask Amy if he had any kids but decided against it as it would be very odd.

* * *

They continued to skate around for some time neither of them realising that each other new that they where there. All of a sudden a little boy no bigger than Amy came crashing into Donna's side , Donna fell to the ground but Amy managed to gripped to side. Donna's was in some pain on the floor but managed to sit up.

''I am sorry'' the little boy said.

''It's okay don't worry about it'' , the boy began to cry as he was sad that he hurt Donna she took the kids hand and told him not worry.

Harvey quickly came over ''Sorry my nephew got a little ahead of himself'' , _nephew thank god_

''It's alright'' , Donna said now looking up at Harvey.

''Are you alright I saw the crash he did come into you pretty hard'' , Harvey crouched down

''James take Amy with you to your dad whilst I help her mum okay''

''Okay uncle''

''Amy I will be over soon you'll be alright''.

Donna tried to get up on her own , but it was too painful too so she sat back down.

''Here let me help you up and we can go sit down'' , Harvey pointed to the bench where Marcus and the kids where.

Harvey offered Donna his hand to pull her up and then Donna put her arm around his shoulder so he could support some was in a lot of pain her ankle hurt and her side was aching.

''Harvey can we sit here'' , there was a bench nearer to the rink than where Marcus where.

''I have to admit I didn't expect to see you so soon again'' , Harvey said trying to lighten the mood.

Donna just smiled not able to form the response.

''I think I will grab Amy and go home'' , Donna tried to get up again but failed miserably and fell back onto the bench.

''Donna I am just going to go over there to my brother and tell him to go home and I will get Amy and take you A&E as I think you're pretty hurt''

Donna just nodded the pain was too much.

In next few minutes Amy came back and so did Harvey

''Mummy are you alright'' , Amy said and sat next to her mum.

''Yes'' , was all Donna could say she didn't want to look at her daughter as she had tears in her eyes from the pain.

''Your mummy will be fine Amy I am taking you both to the hospitail to get you're mum checked out , could you go get your normal shoes'' , Amy nodded and off she went.

''Donna I am sorry I should of watched James more''

''Harvey it's fine please don't worry'' , she tried to reassure him with a smile which failed miserably.

Amy brought the shoes over

''Amy can you put you're on shoes on whilst I will help your mum''

''Yes I can'' , Amy smiled sweetly.

''Donna which foot is the hurt one'' ,

''The left''

Harvey took of the ice skate of her uninjured foot and slipped the boot on.

''Now I am going to take of your left skate , just tell me if it hurts to much'', Donna nodded at him.

Harvey undid the laces so the skate was as loose as possible and began to pull of slowly , Donna hissed a bit from the pain and held Amy's hand.

''Can I keep going''

''yes'' , Donna managed to say.

He finally had the skate off and Amy took them back and also got her mums bag. Harvey could see the pain she was in and called a taxi to take them to the hospitail.

Donna leaned on Harvey as he took most of her weight , he felt so guilty and made it to the taxi as Harvey told the driver the hospitial addrees.

They got there and Harvey helped Donna get out of the car , she was relieved that they where finally there and that the pain would go away soon.

''Thank you Harvey , me and Amy will be fine from here go spend time with your family''. Harvey thought this woman was crazy and he shook his head and smiled.

''Donna and Amy I am going to stay with you as it was partially my fault and who is going to keep Amy entertain and my family only live in Boston so they will be here soon , so stop worrying about yourself and lets she whats wrong.''

They got into the hosiptail entrance and got a wheel chair for Donna to sit on whilst waiting for doctor.

What an odd day.

* * *

 **A.N/ Thanks for reading , next chapter you will find out what happened to Donna hope you are enjoying so far please don't forget to review thanks T xx**


End file.
